


Choice

by ArchangelUnmei



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUnmei/pseuds/ArchangelUnmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an instant is enough to change history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By My Side](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1376) by 3 Doors Down. 



> Prompt for this one was "Off the deep end".

Remus was startled awake by the roar of a motorbike outside. For a moment he thought he was dreaming, until the engine was gunned again, and he recognized the roar.

Eyes wide, he struggled his way out of his blankets and ran to the front door of his flat. He didn't know what he was expecting. He and Sirius were like strangers now, there was too much suspicion between them, too much left unsaid.

But why would Sirius (and his motorbike) be outside Remus's flat at two in the morning?

Remus flung open the door, and there was Sirius, on the bike and hovering two stories in the air, just on the other side of the railing. Remus was about to yell at him, demand to know why the _hell_ he was hovering in plain sight of several hundred Muggles, but then he saw the Animagus's face, and something made him hold his tongue.

"Godric's Hollow," Sirius's voice was hoarse, as though he'd been screaming obscenities all the way over here. He only spoke the words, but Remus heard them anyway, and knew what they meant. He paled.

"What have you-"

Sirius shook his head sharply, a move very reminiscent of Padfoot. "No, Remus, there's not time. Fuck, I can't explain, but James and Lily are... I have to go. It's Peter. I can't explain."

Remus stared at him, wondering why he'd bothered to come if there wasn't any time, but he saw that Sirius didn't know himself. For a moment they stared at each other, with the flat railing between them. Then Remus pressed his lips together and stepped forward.

"I'm coming with you."

He saw the flash of shock in Sirius's eyes, the honest surprise. "Mooney, no, I didn't mean-"

There were a thousand reasons for Remus not to trust him.

But seven years and a million reasons meant that he did.

"Shut up Pads, you'll get into trouble without me."

There was no more time, so Sirius just nodded and nudged the bike closer to the railing.

A minute later they were roaring away into the night.


End file.
